Reduction ibn the consumption of tobacco, alcohol and dietary fat hold great promise for reducing cancer incidence and mortality. At present, there is a dearth of programs available to the worksite that are theoretically sound, include multiple cancer risk behaviors, use multi-media, and are self-administered and interactive. The objective of the research is to develop and test a CD-ROM based program designed to reduce the incidence of cancer in workers by decreasing their consumption of tobacco, alcohol and dietary fat. The multi-media program will be based on a social learning model and will include the use of engaging video materials that emphasize the short-term benefits of health behaviors. In phase I, a prototype CD-ROM cancer prevention program was developed and pilot tested; results indicated that the approach is feasible and promising. In phase II, the CD-ROM program will be completed and field-tested at a worksite, using a randomized pretest-posttest experimental design. The field test will take place at the GTE Corporation with a sample of 800 employees. Following the filed test, the program will be revised and prepared for marketing to industry. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Cancer morbidity represent a substantial cost burden to U.S. employers in the form of direct and indirect expenses associated with illness and premature death of employees, yet industry has little available in the way of effective programs aimed at reducing worker consumption of tobacco, alcohol and dietary fat. A carefully developed, CD-ROM based cancer prevention program should be of considerable appear to both employers and managed care organizations.